Drabbles from the Mist
by Midnight's Haze
Summary: Some drabbles I decided to put on the internet. Enjoy!
1. Reflection

Reflection

He walks into the room. I walk in from the other side. We both take off our glasses in unison. We stare at each other through the glass, leaning on our individual sinks. It is a wonder how one layer of glass can separate worlds, even dimensions. He is thinking about how his looks changed again after he came to Gravity Falls. They always do in every fandom. Our eyes seem to stick out slightly, and our angular faces are over-exaggerated.

"What will you do now, Midnight?" He thinks he is talking to himself, oblivious to me on the other side. He picks up his toothbrush using his left hand, and I do the same with my right. We simultaneously grab our toothpaste with our open hand and "accidentally" squeeze a little too much on, just how we like it. We set the toothpaste tube down and brush our teeth, enjoying the sharp taste of mint.

After a minute or so of brushing, we both finish up and rinse our mouths, and we start teasing our hair. Our hair is unruly and likes to tangle while we are asleep. I follow his every move, just in the opposite direction. We both smile when we think our hair is good enough to at least start the day. We strip to our underwear, and change from the comfy pajamas that we brought from his home to the dark hoody and jeans combo that I think gets quite old. But I have no way to control that. That is part of my curse.

As his reflection.

"Hey, Midnight, its breakfast time. We're having pancakes." The voice came from downstairs. It belonged to a 12 year old boy that, according to my reflection's memories, is named Dipper. What a stupid name. I don't bother with my reflection's life. It will bore me.

"Ooh, pancakes." My reflection whispers to himself. He has no idea that I am snickering in my mind, about how naïve he is. He shouts back to the preteen "Coming!"

He turns heel, opens the door and leaves. I do the same. After he leaves, I come back in alone. All I see is the closed door that he closed behind him. I smirk and speak.

"I'll be meeting you in person soon, my dear reflection."

**A/N: Whattaya think? This idea came to me in a dream, and I teased it to fit the character. Hope you fav/follow!**


	2. Future

**Future**

"Hey, Dippy, you awake?" A teenage girl with braces and a sweater jiggled the mouse. A window suddenly filled with vibrant wallpaper chosen and approved by Mabel. Dipper is seen on the screen with his pine-tree hat. He is floating, and he looks a couple years younger than Mabel. He has a browser up that is full of fanfiction. The title was "WenDip Compilation."

Mabel switches the microphone on and speaks to Dipper. "Really, Dips? It's been 8 years since that summer, and she's married. You should drop the idea."

"Well, it's been only 6 human years for me. Remember, that crazy technology demon?" Dipper smiled as he closed the browser. "So, are you going to start another tour filled day at the Mystery Shack?"

"Gadoy, genius. I promised Grunkle Stan. Oh yeah, there's a tour today I want to make really special today. Can jazz it up with that software you just downloaded?"

"On it!" Dipper jumps into a file named "FX FOR SHACK."

**LATER THAT DAY**

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack, now with the female Sascrotch!" Mabel was extrememly excited.

"Mabel, you know us. You don't have to make it that special." An Asian girl with glasses hugs Mabel. A woman with a deep voice comes in next.

"Ohmygosh! Candy, Grenda, your both so grown up now!" Mabel is squealing in her suit and tie, complete with a fez that has a shooting star on it. "Candy, I'm hering you went into college a couple years early."

"Yes, but University of Portland is a little far from here. Anyways, I am learning about electronics and robotics. I am trying to program a robot that can understand feelings and likes videogames."

"Wow. What're you going to name it?"

"I dunno. But I want it to _be more_ than it originally seemed."

"Cool! And Grenda, you're back from that heavy-weight championship! Congratulations!"

"Yeah, you shoulda been there. It was awesome. Do you have any peanut butter or Nutella?"

"Yeah. It's in the fridge."

"Great! I'll be right back."

After a little bit, Grenda is back with a big jug of Nutella. ("Sweet! Family Size!")

Mabel whispered into the earpiece. "Now Dipper."

"Woah, Candy and Grenda are here? Say hi to them for me!" Dipper looked at a rolling security camera.

"No need, their coming up to our room after the tour. The Shack is closed for the rest of the day."

"Alrighty. Commence operation Fantasmic Friends are Back."


	3. Mabel's Guide to Handle People from

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. If I did, there would be soooo many seasons out by now.**_

**Shot of a party in the Shack with all the inhabitants and workers are in the shop with strobe lights and music. The cash register is replaced by a scratchboard operated by Midnight, the newest addition to the workers. Soos is dancing the best dance he could muster. Wendy is dancing pretty well with those party sunglasses. Mabel is dancing with Waddles and Dipper is nowhere to be seen. He then walks in supporting Stan, who is still blinded by the "rainbow incident".**

"EDIT!"

**The Midnight looks bored at the register, Wendy has a broom, Soos is placing things on shelves, Waddles is being Waddles, and Mabel has a checklist taking inventory.**

"Huh, I thought I could hear those obnoxious sounds kids call 'music'. Eh, I'll go back outside and put earmuffs on for no apparent reason. Soos, you're in charge until I'm done." Stan then turns around and hits his head on the door frame, and then proceeds out the front door.

**Dipper pokes his head in and gives a thumb up.**

"EDIT!"

**The music ensues and all the strobes start flashing once again.**

"And that's it for Mabel's Guide to Partying Behind a Blind Grunkle's Back!"

_**Mabel's Guide to Life Theme…**_

_**Reading Fanfics **_**(Shot of Dipper looking insane)**

_**Nothing **_**(Everyone is just sitting there doing nothing)**

_**Eh, Out of Ideas **_**(Mabel throwing a notebook in anger)**

"Today's episode is Mabel's Guide to Handle People from Other Fandoms, with our special guest, Midnight!" Mabel points to the right of the room, the opposite direction of where Midnight comes from.

"Uh, Mabel, I'm over here."

"With our special guest, Midnight!" Mabel repeats, changing the direction of her finger.

"Thank you, thank you all." Midnight struts in and waves to the crowd (Dipper and some dolls, including Bear-O).

**The scene changes to Mabel's bedroom, where a table and two chairs have been set up.**

"So tell me, Midnight, what is it like to travel through fandoms?"

"Well, Mabel, imagine your looks changing everywhere you go? Looking in the mirror, just to find you look different. That is what shocks me the most."

"What have you looked like?"

"Ooh! I have pictures for you to look at!"

**Midnight digs through his shoulder bag and pulls out an album that is titled "Fandom Changes". He opens it to show those instant pictures from those Polaroid© cameras. **

"Well, this is from my time in the Harry Potter universe. Notice how the colors on me are dark, yet warm. That is sort of the type of clothing that happens to be worn there. And there is the cartoony animation of Invader Zim. I was surprised at how angular and small I was. Then there is the MLP universe. For some reason, I was gender-swapped into a girl Pegasus. My cutie mark was an eclipse. Then there's Phineas and Ferb. I was overly slender, like the picture shows. Of course, how could I miss out Adventure Time? The me there had a smooth and delicate frame. My eyes were, wait for it, dots, and my face seemed to be too wide. Talking about all this stuff, I need to take a picture in this fandom!"

**Midnight pulls out the camera and starts taking a selfie with it. He is about to take the picture, but stops. **

"You guys wanna join? First time for a character, or characters to join."

""YEAH!"" (2 quotations at once) said Dipper and Mabel.

**They pose behind Midnight in awesome poses. The shutter goes off and the picture develops. Midnight looks at the photo and all colors drain from his face.**

"Uh, Mabel, are you holding Bear-o at this moment or at any moment before this?"

"No, why?"

**The kids and teen look closely onto the picture. Behind them is Bear-o, its smile more demonic than before. Everyone slowly turns around to find Bear-o floating and spinning. It stopped and stared at the three.**

"Um, what to do now? Should we run from or face this monster?" **Midnight asked getting tense with fear.**

"Run, definitely run." **Dipper skedaddled out of the room. Midnight and Mable ran out close behind.**

**Mabel picks up the camera and starts running down the stairs to the door.**

"And this abruptly ends Mabel's Guide to Handle People from Other Fandoms!"

_**STATIC**_


	4. Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained: Bear-

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. I wish I did. Seriously. That would be flippin' amazing. **_

_**Static**_

**Shot of a dark room. Soon things come into focus showing three people, two kids, a boy and a girl, and a teenager, in a cramped closet full of sweaters and vests. They look panicked and the teenager peeks out of a crack between the doors every so often. The boy speaks:**

"Welcome back to Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained. Currently, we are running from a creature that surpasses all scare levels in the book. Its name, Mystery 618, is Bear-o. It is Mabel's," **Dipper gestures towards Mabel, who waves at the camera, **"teddy-bear-puppet-demon-monster-thing. Midnight, take the camera and show them the horror."

**The teen takes the camera and points it out the crack and shows a teddy bear that wears a hat and has stuffing leaking out. It is floating and seems to be looking around a bedroom that has two beds in it. One side is sparkly and exciting while the other side is ordinary and bland. Suddenly, the torn bear-puppet looks directly at the camera. **

"Oh no! It sees us! Run! RUN! RUUUUUUUUUUUN!" **On the last "run" by Dipper, the trio run out of the closet and go rushing through the front door. The camera takes the back of Dipper and Mabel on tape as Midnight is right behind the Mystery Twins. As they reach the door, the camera goes into **

_**Static**_

**The three are in the forest. They are next to a wiry black tree. This can be recognized as the tree the Hide-Behind is behind. They thought this place was safe because of the lack of scientific evidence. **

"Oh my gosh! We're all gonna die! I thought that Bear-o was a sweetheart! How could he lie to me?! The person who cared for him!" **Mabel was ranting about how Bear-o was a backstabber while Dipper was pacing and holding his chin. Midnight was leaning against a tree on watch duty. The three were clearly on the edge of a metaphorical cliff, just about to jump into a metaphorical abyss largely labeled as "insanity". Dipper speaks:**

I think I read something about this in the book." **He pulls a red leather bound book with a golden 6 fingered hand with "3" written on it. **"Yeah, here it is. 'Demented Dolls: According to my research, some dolls that have a scarring history will come to life and try to find people that will understand and destroy their curse. To free a doll from this state, the current owner must confront it and deal with its pain.' Mabel, did you here that? You have to go back and find Bear-o."

**Mabel's stops ranting and faces Dipper. **"'_You_?' Are you saying that I'm going alone? What kind of brother are you?!"

**Now it's Midnight's turn to speak.** "Hey, maybe he's just too scared. Besides, I'll go with you. Now let's get Bear-o back, k'?"

"What!? I'm not-"

"Thanks , Midnight. Dipper, you stay here until this is over."

"But I'm not sc-"

"Yeah, Mabel's right. We don't want to have you pee your pants while on dut-"

"I SAID I'M NOT SCARED!"

` "Does that mean you're coming?"

"Yes, Midnight, yes it does. Now let's go." **Dipper shoulder-shoves Midnight, who stands firm, which causes Dipper to fall.**

"Sorry, dude. I was trying to get you come. I guessed saying you were a wimp would make you come. Plus, it was Mabel's idea." **Midnight points a thumb to Mabel, who is behind him.**

"Wait, was not!"

"Was to."

"Was not!"

"Was to."

"Was not!"

"Was to."

"Was not!"

"Was to."

"Was not!"

"Was not."

"Was to! Wait, ugh, you just-"

"Yep."

"And I just-"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh. Darn it."

**Dipper interferes**: "Soooooo, can we go now?"

""Sure,"" **Mabel and Midnight answer together.**

** The trio start walking to the edge of the forest. They sit at the edge between forest and civilization. They look at the Mystery Shack, roughly 10 yards away, and they see a floating Bear-o, yet again looking for something. They sat for what seemed like maybe half an hour, watching the demented bear do its little search. Midnight breaks the silence.**

"So you have to fight _that_, Mabel?"

"I guess so, that's what the book says, doesn't it."

**Not waiting for an answer, the preteen girl starts her way across the worn dirt path to the haunted doll. Midnight gets to his feet and reaches an open hand toward Dipper.**

"Hey, Dipper, hand me the camera, and stay where you are."

"But-"

"No buts except yours staying on the ground. Now hand me that camera."

"Then why did you let Mabel go?"

"Because she has to go, and if anything happened, we need someone on the outside to report everything if something went wrong. I know you're her twin, but for this once, just trust in her ability to do this."

**Dipper glares at Midnight, thinking of the consequences of each scenario. Finally, he reaches a consensus.**

"Nope." **Dipper runs from his hiding to Mabel, who is nearly to Bear-o.**

"Ugh, was I like this when I was twelve?" **Midnight asked to himself.** "Here goes nothing." **The teen now dashes to them in hot pursuit of the Mystery Twins.**

**As soon as he makes it, Mabel points up to the doll and screams,**

"Hey! Bear-o, look down here!" **The bear, now aware of the three that are behind him, looks down upon them. His eyes weren't crossed, and they were looking straight at** **Mabel. The eyes, surprisingly, weren't scary, just glow-y. Instead, they were filled with hurt and sadness.**

** A voice spoke out. It seemed to be garbled and distant, but it was clearly audible to all three.**

"Are you, Mabel, sure you want to dwell in my past. It will be sad, and I know you don't like that."

"Sad, shmad, who cares Bear-o, I just want you back the way you were. I don't care what it takes. You were my favorite doll since I was born. I love how I can never fix you fast enough. I love how your stuffing tickles my nose when I cuddle with you on stormy nights. I'll do anything, wait, take that back, almost anything. If it's something completely evil, like total world domination, or building a deathray, or kissing Gideon, I won't do it."

**The bear chuckles through an unmoving mouth.** "Don't fret. Those aren't what I want you to do. I just want to talk, and show you my history."

**A swirling orb appeared in front of Bear-o. It was rainbow colored, much to Mabel's happiness, and was slowly getting bigger. Eventually, it swallowed Bear-o, and then it got closer to the three. Mabel got in front and jumped through. Midnight and Dipper were having a silent argument (staring at each other with squinty eyes) and Midnight, being older and more mature (it's not like he lost to a 12 year old) jumped through next. Finally, Dipper, with the camera, walked, not jumped, walked through the portal.**


End file.
